Custos Angelus
by Devil May Ventus
Summary: Setelah Sora mengalahkan Xemnas, dia pulang ke Destiny Island, tiba-tiba setelah beberapa bulan, Roxas, Ventus, dan Namine muncul, lalu Munculah sebuah kekacauan disana, mereka terhisap ke lupang hitam lalu mereka muncul di dunia elite nan modern, dimanakah ini hai, aku No- siapakah No? silahkan dibaca biar jelas mohon tinggalkan Review saya hargai itu cerita ini menari


Custos Angelus (Guardian Angel)

pertama-tama saya mau kasih tau sebenernya ini crossover sama Versus tapi takut gak ada yang baca jadi beginilah semoga suka, setelah baca harap review

eh ada satu hal yang ngeganjel di otak nih, sebenernya kapan Sora terakhir kali mandi? selama main game sama baca manganya, gak pernah liat dia pergi ke kamar mandi, bagi yang tahu tolong kasih tau ya

* * *

Custos Angelus

Chapter 1:Prologue

Di pantai Destiny Island, Sora sedang tertidur dipohon paopu, dia tertidur dengan pulas, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang meneriakan namanya

"Sora! bangunlah dasar orang malas" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang, mata yang biru laut, yang kita ketahui sebagai Kairi

"Oh,Kairi, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menggosokkan kedua matanya, Kairi hanya memasang wajah cemberut, setelah 3 menit mata Sora membesar, mulut nya mulai terbuka barulah Sora sadar

"EEEEEEE jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sora panik lalu Kairi tertawa sejenak

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore Sora, cepat pulang dan mandilah, aku tak mau kalau kau terlambat" kata Kairi sambil mendorong Sora untuk segera pulang

"Oy Kairi, tenang-tenang aku takan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dah Kairi, aku akan menjemputmu jam 06:30 bye" Sora lari pergi dengan senyuman yang lebar sambil melaimbaikan tangannya ke Kairi

"*gigle* dasar Sora, baiklah Sora Dah" balas Kairi yang wajahnya mulai memerah

~Malam nya~

Sora yang kaya dadakan berkat munny yg dikumpulkannya selama menjelajahi banyak dunia, membeli mobil jaguar berwarna hitam (g ngerti mobil jadi yg kaya di game mobil balap mobilnya), dia mengendarainya kerumah kairi, Sora berpakaian layaknya remaja normal hari itu (hayo tebak kenapa Ang bilang begitu?(nick author skrg Ang berkat anak-anak IGC di FB), kemeja kotak2 biru, skinny jeans warna hitam, dan jam tangan, tiba-tiba dia melihat Riku mengelus-elus tubuh Kairi sambil duduk di samping taman, Sora pun memparkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menghampiri mereka berdua

"Hei semuanya, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sora

"Kairi sedang shock" kata Riku

"ada apa Kai?" tanya Sora yang sudah duduk disamping Kairi lalu mengangkat dagunya Kairi untuk melihat wajahnya

"entahlah Sora, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku, itu sebuah cahaya terang dan bundar" jelas Kairi

"Huh? kau juga?" tanya Sora kaget

"kau juga?" tanya Kairi balik

"iya, itu terjadi semalam"

~Flash Back~

malam itu Sora keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri, dia pergi kekamarnya dan memakai piyamanya bersiap untuk tidur, tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, saat Sora berjalan kekasurnya, tubuhnya mulai merasa sakit

"ugh, kenapa ini? Ugh," Sora mulai memegang dadanya yang merasa sakit

"Arrghh, AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH"

Sora mulai teriak kesakitan, muncul sebuah cahaya dari tubuh Sora yang memancarkan sinarnya keluar lewat mulut dan matanya, kedua tangan Sora mencengkram kepalanya kesakitan, muncul sebuah bola cahaya sebesar bola kasti dari dalam mulutnya, tapi bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua, cahaya yang ada ditubuh Sora mulai menghilang seiring dengan keluarnya cahaya itu dari dalam tubuhnya, Sora mulai terjatuh dengan matanya yang mulai sayup dan pandangannya yang kabur, dia cuma melihat kedua bola cahaya itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia berdiri dihadapannya

"Kalian si-" sebelum menyelesaikan omongannya dia jatuh pingsan, dan terbangun di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya

"mimpi?" gumam Sora

~End of Flash Back~

"Kairi, kau sungguh hebat bisa terbangun setelah apa yang terjadi, aku kagum padamu" kata Sora

"hm... Sora kau sungguh beruntung itu hanya sebesar bola kasti, aku tidak" kata Kairi

"kenapa Kai? Coba giliranmu yang menceritakannya padaku" kata Sora

"aku juga tidak keluar lewat mulut, aku... aku tak mau membicarakannya" kata Kairi yang pipinya mulai memerah lalu menundukan kepalanya

Sora si pria lugu hanya kebingungan melihat reaksi Riku yang tertawa serta wajah mereka berdua memerah

"kau berhasil membuat pikiranku kotor Kai, jadi kau itu mengeluarkannya lewat *melirik rok Kairi* situ? ahahaha sungguh lucu" kata Riku

"HEI! *memberi tatapan amarah* , kau benar *mulai menundukkan lagi kepalanya dan pipinya semakin memerah*" kata Kairi kepada Riku

"hah? e...uh...um...maaf Kai...tapi kalau boleh tau depan atau belakang" kata Riku yang mulai berhenti tertawa serta pipinya semakin memerah, dan si Sora semakin bingung dan penasaran, 'apa sih depan dan belakang itu? apasih yg mereka bicarakan?' batin Sora

"belakang, kau tak tau betapa sakitnya itu, cahaya itu sebesar bola basket dan padat kau tau?" omel Kairi pada Riku

"um... ok Kai, sekarang kau mulai membuatku berdiri" kata Riku yang pipinya merah semakin menjadi-jadi, sedangkan si Sora pria lugu kebingungan dan penasaran 'mulai membuatnya berdiri? perasaan dia sejak tadi terus duduk, apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Sora

"oh... aku minta maaf" kata Kairi

"tak apa Kai, sudah lama aku tak mendapat rangsangan ini, sangat seru, makasih ya Ka-"(Riku ngeres ==")

"CUKUP, SEBENARNYA APASIH YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? APA ITU DEPAN BELAKANG? APA ITU YANG DIMAKSUD BERDIRI? APA ITU RANGSANGAN? JADI NGGAK SIH KITA KENCAN KAI?" teriak Sora memotong pembicaraan Riku karna mulai merasa di abaikan oleh pacarnya sendiri

Riku dan Kairi hanya terlihat seperti 'OH MY GOD' ,Kairi karna bingung mau seperti apa menjelaskannya, sedangkan Riku karna menganggap Sora tau apa yang dibicarakan, ternyata dia terlalu polos, akhirnya Kairi menjelaskannya lalu...

"OMG Kai, um... maaf Kai... wow itu sangat po-" belum sempat selesai bicara, Sora dipotong pembicaraanya dengan orang yang dibelakangnya

"porno" sepontan mereka bertiga menengok ke arah suara itu berasal yaitu di belakang mereka bertiga, tak diduga-duga mereka melihat sosok Roxas dan... Roxas? Roxas ada dua?

"R-Roxas? kau ada dua?" kata mereka bertiga kaget

"Aku bukan Roxas *pasang wajah asem*" kata seseorang yang persis dengan Roxas

"Siapa kau, dan bagai mana kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Riku

"aku Ventus, kalian bisa memanggilku Ven" kata Ventus

"kita berdua keluar dari dalam tubuhmu semalam Sora" lanjut Roxas

"kau pingsan saat kita keluar, dan Sora, kau sungguh berat" kata Ventus

"jadi kalian lah bola cahaya itu?" tanya Sora

"tepat sekali" kata Roxas n Ventus bersamaan dengan tambahan tangan yang mengacungkan jempol mereka

"aku tau siapa Roxas, dan mengapa dia ada didalam diriku, tapi kau Ven, siapa kau?" tanya Sora

"kau sudah lupa Sora? aku adalah orang yang meminta izin kepadamu untuk bernaung didalam hatimu saat kau kecil" kata Ventus

Sora dan Riku saling menatap lalu kembali melihat Ventus

"Kau adalah hati yang tersesat dan bersedih saat umurku 6 tahun?" tanya Sora

"ya Sora"

"Hei, jika kalian berdua yang keluar dari tubuh Sora, maka siapa yang keluar dari tubuhku?" tanya Kairi

"NAMINE JUGA KELUAR? MANA? MANA? NAMINEEEE DIMANA KAU?" kata Roxas langsung bersemangat sedangkan semuanya hanya terlihat seperti *=="* kepada Roxas

"AKU DISINI SAYANG" jawab seorang perempuan dari kejauhan yang kita ketahui sebagai Namine

"ahahahaha kita bersama kembali" kata Roxas kegirangan langsung berlari ke Namine lalu memeluknya, begitu juga sebaliknya

"aww this love birds" kata Ventus

"HELLOOO *sambil dorong-tarik tangan ala Parto* ada yang bisa jelasin apa yang sedang terjadi?" kata Riku

tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang hitam besar yang berputar di atas mereka, mulai menghisap barang-barang yang ada dibawahnya

"WAAAAAA SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI?" tanya Sora pada Roxas

"AKU TI- WAAAAAAAAAA" Roxas dan Namine yang masih berpelukan terhisaplubang hitam itu

"NAMINE, ROXAS!" teriak Sora

"KYAAAA SORAAAAAA" Kairi juga terhisap, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Riku yang berpegangan dengan tiang lampu dan Ventus yang pegangan dengan bangku taman terhisap

"TIDAAAAAK SEMUANYA!" teriak Sora yang masih pegangan dengan pohon yg ada di taman, lalu mobil jaguarnya juga terhisap

"NOOOOO, MY JAGUAR, WAIT FOR ME ALL I COME FOR YOU ALL" teriak Sora yang mulai melepaskan pegangannya lalu ikut terhisap

bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? tunggu cerita selanjutnya jangan kemana-mana tetap di Ope- eh kok opera van java? *aneh deh*

bersambung**

* * *

maaf ada cerita yang belum selesai malah bikin yang baru, yang itu soalnya lagi diskusi sama gan LunarMetacore  
dan cerita kk Devil May Roxas, jurnalnya sempet masuk kolong kasur gara2 g sengaja pas nyapu itu kesapu al hasil ya... harus ambil galah dulu, masalahnya blom punya galah, minjem punya tetangga akhirnya, dan berhasil dan setelah itu gan LunarMetacore mengenalkan Ang pada IGC, disana orang-orangnya asik dan seru nan lucu, jadi males bgt muncul di FFn, aslinya ini one-shot tapi kata gan Lunarmetacore jangan, nanti yang baca keburu kecapean karna panjang nih cerita

klo ada yang nunggu y maaf

RnR pliss saya hargai bgt klo mau Review

selamat lebaran semuanya bagi yang merayakan  
Minal'aidin Walfa'idzin Mohon Maaf Lahir n Batin

salam  
Devil May Roxas


End file.
